Life of a PinkHaired Mutant
by deFunBash01
Summary: Sakura Haruno was facing the time when her master is dying. In their last dying words, they told her to be happy. Sakura is now confuse trying to find what the term happy means, because she was a perfected mutant.


.

**Life of a Pink-Haired Mutant**

. . .

**Summary:**

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Age: 17**

**Goal: 'Find my purpose"**

**Sakura Haruno was facing the time when her master is dying. **

**In their last dying words, they told her to be happy. **

**Sakura is now confuse trying to find what the term happy means. **

.

.

**

* * *

**

_**:**_**PROLOGUE**_**:**_

I walked on the dirt road. It's tiny little minerals stuck on my bare feet. I wiggled my toes feeling the rocky texture unlike the comforting cold floors from home. I step one foot forward, and one foot holding me back.

My eyes stared up to the fully lit stars and its lonely full moon shining brightly. My nose wiggled in the new aroma filling my small nostrils.

I sniffed smelling the forest precipitation still bare on its trees. I continued to take tiny steps forward, but still cautious of headed forward or back, to home.

I glanced behind me, the long tan dirt road leading to one direction. That road will lead me home, but I didn't turn back remembering my creators words replaying in my vast mind.

"_You are different. Therefore, you must be special. In this world, the world will be hard and vicious. You must not let anyone hurt you or your happiness." _

The words rolled out of mouth.

"Happiness"

I had no clue what was happiness and now due to my creators advice, I will set forward to find it.

[x]

[x]

[x]

[x]

Dashing forward I stepped forward leaving a huge cracks on the pavement before I leapt and practically flew to a new scenery.

My eyes stared at the quantities of people roaming around, doing an average chore of life. They wore oddly shaped clothes that bared little, and the men were nearly flashing everyone their underwear.

I looked at my plain clothes. My white long sleeves with white pants and no shoes.

I continued to stare down at them at the rooftop. I was in Tokyo after fledgling the outskirts of Hiroshima. My pale feet were now dirtied from several long jumps to arrive here. I arrive at Tokyo in 4 hours, at 10 am.

I continued to stare the bright sky with its clouds cascading down with shade.

I closed my eyes, leaving my ears fully attentive to its surroundings. Busy people in busy city. Their were honking cars, and a lot of noise. I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance, was happiness these 'clothes' or these 'items'.

I continued to lay on the abandoned building rooftop. My nose was highly sensitive here with all the smog. I frowned, picking the book from my sack I re-read it and continued to frown.

**Chapter 27:**

**Humans find it more convenient to live in a city due to its multiple resources.**

**In Tokyo City, many satisfied residents found their happiness than any other cities in Japan.**

I flipped it to the prologue page again, and re-read it from the first time I was born.

**Prologue: **

**Every human dies. **

**Every human dies either happy or dies with regretful emotions.**

**Every human dies happy if,**

**1. They fulfilled their wish/goal.**

**2. They have found their life's purpose.**

**To fully apprehend these facts, a mutant must find one and then fully understand.**

**A mutant **_**must**_** find their purpose or goal.**

I stared at the words meanings, my enhanced brain trying to calculate what was my purpose or goal.

I closed the book, I read the authors name scripted in gold cursive writing. Orochimaru.

I stuffed the book away and continued to step foot in my new journey.

_**Flashbacks:**_

"_Sakura, come here," His white pale hand gestured towards her._

_My eyes snapped open, the tank filled with greenish water stirred to drown itself. My breathing mask snapped open allowing me to breath harder in the water. My thick tank unlocked and raised itself with its mechanical bindings on top. _

_My chained ankles were unleashed also and I continued to stare at my creator. _

"_Orochimaru," I whispered before I slowly slid out with my naked body. The blue water slid off easily and I was comforted with a soft towel with the help of Kabuto. _

_I stared at Kabuto who just nodded his head as he wrapped me with a robe._

_I walked towards Orochimaru and allowing my damp feet not to loose its balance on the cold metal floor._

"_Yes Orochimaru-sama," I walked in front of him before my knees hit the cold floor when I bowed. _

"_Sakura, I am dying soon."_

"_What?" I continued to stare at his white pale feet that were manicured black. _

"_My years are overcoming, and all my experiments have failed me to become immortal. My multiple experiments have not came close to you."_

"_Yes," I nodded as I watched the other experiments floated on blue water while their sleeping mode had kept them from escaping the inconvenient tank._

"_Sakura, you are my favorite experiment before Kabuto of course," I nodded feeling Kabuto's glare at my back. _

"_Therefore, I will give you three belongings. Well, I am going to destroy every one of them except Kabuto and you of course. I want you to take 3 items before I completely destroy this lab." I nodded and my head turned to stare at Kabuto, my brother. _

"_I want my real parents" I proclaimed. He sniggered a very sinister laugh. _

"_I had said before Sakura, you were from your mutant parents that failed me completely but gave me a theory. I stole your mothers eggs and then transformed them completely resulting Kabuto and you."_

"_I want pictures of them, I want you to spare the other ones alike from me, and I want your book," _

"_I'll give you those two items, but the people I don't know about. They may malfunction and would not react normal to their new environment. But I will give you Sai and Gaara then since they are the most best from the rest of the failures."_

_**End Flashback:**_

I stared at the sky, trying to remember the facts of Gaara and Sai. I had lost there where about after the explosion. Kabuto said he would split from here and will travel to China to explore the medical fields. Gaara and Sai were injected some memory lost medicine, meaning they could not tap into their superior bodies.

I huffed in frustration. I figured out that I will not be able to use my enhance physical strength or brain to cheat on the other humans. Or will i be able to use it in front of them. Orochimaru told me that if that information came out, humans will be freak and try to hold us from our will. My freedom will be lost, and freedom was taught to me as a gift.

"I will wait, for something interesting," I whispered before I blocked every sound and commanded my brain to sleep.

* * *

**NAAN. not another author note: Sorry for repeatingly changing the chapters. I kept finding errors.  
**

.  
**.**

**this was beyond random and i just started writing. Check out my other stories but I will be trying to post up a new chapter on Karin&Sakura tonight.. or else i would end up moping around for not buying anything for mothers day. yeepphhh. so this story i wont be really working on unless i have real good thoughts on the chapters. **

**kayy im out!**

**thanks for reading this random chapter.  
**


End file.
